Now What?
by ShakeMeetsWorld
Summary: Sequel to All I Want For Christmas Follows Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda through the last few months of high school, and the summer. LG Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, I'm back! I hope you all will like this story as much as the first. I'm not sure all that will happen in it but we'll just have to take it one chapter at a time. As always reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Lizzie McGuire, if I did I'd be much too rich to care about writing fan fiction.

Prologue

Yes, Lizzie and Gordo had finally gotten together. Those first few days were like a fairy tale. Vacation flew by and they knew that they would have to tell their parents soon, before going back to school when everyone would find out. They also knew they'd have to talk to Miranda as soon as she came home. The day before Miranda was to arrive home, they sat their parents down and told them what had taken place. Surprisingly, they took it really well, in fact they seemed almost like they knew this was coming. The next day they went to pick up Miranda at the airport and they told her on the spot. She screamed with delight

M: (Hugging them both) I knew this would happen! I'm so glad I went away! And to think, that e-mail got you together and I didn't even want to send it on. It was fate!

Fate? Who knows? All they knew was that they had one last day before facing the music, otherwise known as Hillridge High School. What would everyone think? What would they say? The next day the three amigos entered the school as if nothing had happened, but everyone knew by the looks on their faces that something had indeed happened while on break. 

G: (Whispering to Lizzie) Why pretend? They all know something is different. We might as well not hide this any longer. You don't want to hide it...me...forever do you?

L: (Whispering back) No. No. I don't want to hide you. I'm not ashamed, I'm just nervous. I mean we've known some of these people almost as long as we've known each other. This will no doubt affect them. Here (taking his hand).

They stood tall and holding hands they walked to their lockers. Kate was the first to approach them.

L: (Whispering to Gordo) Oh, no, this can't be good.

Gordo squeezed her hand.

Kate: Are you two together? (They nod.) Oh, my gosh, this is so great. Even I can't deny that this should have happened a long time ago. Congratulations you guys! (hugs them).

G: (Unsure) Uh, thanks Kate.

M: (As Kate walks away) What was that? Who knew Kate could be nice after all these years? Or maybe she's just playing a trick on you.

Lizzie just stood there, shocked. They went about the rest of their day amidst and . By the next week, Gordo and Lizzie were old news. The year went by with nothing big occurring. Then came April.

This story is untitled as of yet. Let me know if anyone has an idea for one. You will be rewarded with 3 wishes. Ok, so not really, but I would love you forever. This story will be about the last few months of high school, summer and at least the beginnings of college. Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: April

Hey, new chapter for ya. This is a very special birthday edition for you. Yay, it's my birthday tomorrow! The big 18. I know, I'm super cool. Well, anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1: April

M: (running up to Gordo and Lizzie) Guess what, guess what, guess what?

G: Well, hello Miranda, it's good to see you too.

M: Oh, hey, sorry, but this is big, guess what happened to me?

L: (studying her face) Um, ok, you were...you...Oh, my GOD, you got asked to the prom!

M: (smiling really big) 

They both scream.

G: Wow, that's really great. Who is he?

M: Oh, my gosh, that's the best part. I, Miranda Isabella Sanchez, am going to the prom with Jon Scott.

Lizzie screams again.

G: 

L: 

G: You think I like you screaming over popular guys?

M: (quietly and in the background) Uh, guys, I'm just gonna go, yeah.

L: Geez, I'm just happy for Miranda. I mean her being asked by Jon is a big deal, especially considering how long she's liked him.

G: You sure?

L: Of course. He may be cute and popular but he's no you.

G: 

L: 

Lizzie kisses him softly and grabs his hand.

L: Come on, let's go to class.

G: (as they're walking down the hall) 

L: 

G: Well, I guess we haven't really talked about this yet and I figure that it shouldn't just be assumed so will you go prom with me?

L: (stopping to look at him, then smiles really wide) Gordo, are you seriously asking me to the prom? Like you thought I was going to go with someone else? (he nods) Of course, I'll go with you.

G: 

L: Oh, my gosh! You know what this means!

G: Oh, no, don't say it, don't say what I think you're going to say.

L: Oh, yes, DRESS SHOPPING!

G: She said it.

L: Yeah, like I want you to be there.

G: Really? I thought you'd make me go.

L: No, that's weird.

G: You made me come while you two tried on dresses at Christmas. How is that different?

L: You weren't my boyfriend then. You were just my best friend. That's totally different. Now it's weird. You'd actually notice the dresses I would try on.

G: What? You don't think I didn't notice before?

L: No, why would you have? It really didn't matter to you what I wore then.

G: You think so huh? You know I did love you then too, so I did notice and have an opinion about each dress you tried on.

L: Uhh, that's creepy. I don't why, it just is. I want my dress to be a surprise for you.

G: Ok, sounds good.

L: I'll talk to Miranda about shopping at lunch. Oh, I can't wait!

REVIEW everyone! Make tomorrow the best birthday ever by reviewing your little hearts out. I love you all. Have a good night!


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch and Beyond

I know, I know, it has been a really long time since I updated. Sorry, school has just been crazy. But now the choir's gone on tour so there's absolutely nothing going on. I leave for Chicago on Monday so I thought I should update before I go and hopefully I'll have an update for you next weekend after I get back. We'll see how it goes. Anyways, here you go!

Chapter 2: Lunch and Beyond

Lizzie walked into the lunchroom, stopping for a moment in the doorway, taking it all in.

LT: Wow, to think I'll be leaving this in about two months. I can't believe how fast these last four years went.

She saw Miranda waving at her and she walked up to the table and sat down.

M: You seem awfully spacey today. What's going on?

L: I was just thinking about how fast this has all gone. I mean sitting here, eating in the lunchroom seems really routine and boring right now, but in about two months this will be gone. It's weird to think.

M: Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought about it that much. I've been more focused on the getting-out-of-here part.

L: Anyway, on to bigger and brighter things. Like the prom, for example. Gordo asked me this morning after you went to class. Isn't that cute? He formally asked me, like there was a chance I'd go with anyone else. I'm glad he at least acknowledged it though, instead of just assumed we were going without saying anything about it.

M: Ohh, that is cute. Where did he learn all this sweet, romantic stuff? He never showed a romantic side until you two started going out. He seems like the perfect boyfriend. I'm jealous.

L: You're jealous? You mean you like Gordo?

M: No, never. I just mean that I'm jealous of what you two have. I want that, but with someone of my own, of course.

L: Oh, good, cuz for a second there I was worried.

M: Worried about me? What, you thought I was gonna steal him from you? Yeah, right, that'd be too easy. Just kidding.

L: Miranda, you are so weird sometimes. Anyways, so this means we are both going to the prom. And you know what that means...

Together: 

L: So I was thinking we could go this weekend.

M: Sounds good. You're not bringing Gordo though right? Cuz that'd be really weird.

L: Of course not, that's just wrong.

Miranda and Lizzie walked into the mall ready for a full day of shopping. They were going to get everything. The dress, the shoes, the jewelry, the garter, everything. They just hoped that the money wouldn't run out before they did.

L: Let's start at the department store. You remember when we went to the mall right before you left for Mexico at Christmas? That last dress I tried on was my favorite and Gordo was practically drooling all over it. There was something magical about that dress, something about it caused something to happen between me and Gordo. I felt this spark as he laced it up in the back and felt this weird energy as we stood there looking at each other. I know he felt it too. I want to get that one and surprise Gordo.

M: That's so sweet. Yeah, I remember thinking that something weird was going on as I interrupted.

L: Ok, it's settled then. I'm getting that dress, no matter what I have to do.

Fortunately, the dress was all hers. When they got to the rack there was only one dress in that style left and it was her size.

I hope you liked this. Sorry, it's kinda short and stupid, but it's all I could write today. More to come. REVIEW and give me some good reading when I get back from Chicago on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

Hey everyone, I'm back. Thanks for sticking with this. I hope you like this chapter, I really had a hard time writing it. The ideas just weren't flowing but I knew I owed you all a new chapter. Well, here you go.

Chapter 3: Surprise

Prom. It was all anyone could talk about for like the past month. Everyone had prom on the brain and now it was finally here. The morning of prom, Lizzie woke up early at like 9 am. Ok, so Lizzie was a late sleeper. And ok, so she didn't even wake up that early on her own, her mom woke her up to tell her that Miranda was on the phone.

L: (sounding sleepy) 

M: Hey, sleepy head, get up. The sun is shining, the bird's are singing and we have a ton of things to do today.

L: Like what?

M: Like the fact that our hair appointments are in less than two hours.

L: Oh, crap, I forgot about that.

M: Well, get up, I'm coming over in like 10 seconds.

L: Ok, I'm up, I'm up.

Lizzie hung up the phone, got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Miranda arrived shortly after. They went and got their hair done. (I have no idea about any of this so I'm not even going to try and describe it.) After that they went back to Lizzie's house and hung out in her room for awhile, resting up for the big night. Meanwhile Gordo had just barely gotten out of bed at noon and decided he should probably go get his tux. On arriving back at his house, he noticed that their car was back.

GT: Ah, the girl's must be back from getting their hair done.

He went into his house, up to his room and out onto the balcony. He saw that the curtains on Lizzie's door were haphazardly closed. He could tell that they were in there though from the light that spilled out from under the doors. He decided that a knock couldn't hurt.

L: Who the heck is knocking on my door?

M: Liz, think about it. It's the door to your balcony. Who is the only person who has access?

L: Well, Gordo, I guess. Should I let him in? Isn't it bad luck for him to see me?

M: Calm down. Just go open the door. That's for weddings anyway.

Lizzie got up off her bed and went to the door.

G: Uh, hey, I just saw that you guys were home and thought I'd drop in. That's ok right?

L: Yeah, sure. Come in.

M: We're just hanging out until we actually have to start getting dressed and everything. You're welcome to join us if you want. We'll kick you out when we need to.

The three sat around and watched a movie. It was like old times again. The three amigos, like they hadn't changed at all. And in essence they hadn't really but usually when they watched movies together lately Lizzie and Gordo would cuddle. But not this time, this time they all just sat around Lizzie's room, not saying much, just being together. That was enough.

Gordo had long since gone back to his place, Lizzie and Miranda had begun to get ready and in fact they were nearing the time when Gordo and Jon would arrive to pick them up. Gordo had met Jon at his place where the limo would pick them up. They knew they hadn't had to hire a limo for the night but they wanted to do something really special for their two really special girls. The limo arrived and Gordo and Jon were on their way to picking up Lizzie and Miranda.

Ding-dong!

L: (squealing) Oh, my gosh, they're here! This is going to the best night ever!

Even Miranda, who was normally the sane, calm one, was freaking out.

M: Ok, it's ok. I'm just going to go downstairs and get the door. No big deal. Then I'll give the signal for you to come down.

Miranda and Lizzie had come up with a plan. Lizzie wanted to make a grand entrance for Gordo, to really surprise him with her dress. Miranda was to go first and then say, Lizzie will be down in a minute.

Lizzie stayed up in her room, double checking that she had everything. Then she stood by her door just listening for Miranda's signal.

LT: Ok, here we go.

Lizzie walked out of her room and slowly down the stairs. Miranda and Jon were off to the side and Gordo was right at the bottom of the stairs. Gordo's mouth opened wide when he saw Lizzie and never took his eyes off of her. She smiled down at him, staring straight into his eyes. As she reached the bottom, Gordo lifted his hand up to take hers.

G: I can't believe you got that dress. I mean, wow, I just...I don't know what to say.

L: Good, that was the intent. I wanted to surprise you.

G: Well, you certainly did. Wow, I just can't get over it.

L: (giggling) Let's go, Loverboy, we don't have all night.

The two couples were just about out the door when Lizzie's mom showed up.

Jo McGuire: You guys can't leave until I get some pictures.

L: Oh, geez, Mom, are you serious?

JM: You will only go to prom once. This is a very special night and it must be documented.

L: Fine, let's just get this over with.

After about 500 pictures they were able to finally leave. The two couples walked out the door and the moment they saw the limo both Lizzie and Miranda screamed.

M: How did you two afford this? And why?

Jon: We wanted to surprise you two.

G: Yeah, we wanted to make this special for the two most special girls in the universe.

L: Oh, my gosh, you two are so cute. This is perfect. A night full of surprises.

G: And it's barely begun.

The actually prom is to come. Not sure when I'll have to time to write it. I might need to actually go to prom to write it accurately and that's not for a month. But summer's coming up in about six weeks, so look forward to more frequent posts. Anyways, review please, that's what keeps me going. Luv ya all!


	5. Chapter 4: Flashback

Hey everyone! I'm back! I know it's been forever, but I have been super busy. Being a senior is tough! Only one more week though. Three more days of school, two days of finals, only one of which I have to take for sure, then Saturday and Sunday is GRADUATION! Awww! Super scary and exciting. Anyways, here all you faithful fans go.

Chapter 4: Flashback

FLASHBACK

It was right after eighth grade; the trip to Rome. Lizzie had just performed live at the IMVAs. And she was being flooded with offers for record deals because of it. She had talent, what could they say? The public loved her. She couldn't go anywhere without being swarmed, making the last few days of the trip a little difficult. She loved the attention and loved to sing, but she knew she wanted to complete school at home in California with all of her friends. She decided that while she would never give up on music, she needed to turn down all of the record deals. She went home and after talking to Miranda about all that had gone on, Miranda gave her the idea to start a band. Lizzie liked the idea right away because even though she loved to sing, she didn't like being alone on stage. As liberating as that was, performing on stage, she was still really scared. Miranda had learned how to play the guitar a few years earlier, her cousin had taught her, and Lizzie knew a little too. She started to take lessons and the three amigos held auditions for a bass player and a drummer. Gordo had no musical talent, except that he seemed to be fairly good at writing song lyrics. He and Lizzie began to write together. By the end of the summer Lizzie had learned how to play guitar pretty well, continuing lessons into the school year, and they had found a bass player and a drummer. They also had a few songs written. There first gig was in September for the Freshman dance. They continued to play all through high school. Lizzie had dated the drummer for awhile but they decided that they were better as friends than as a couple. This fact disturbed Gordo a little at the time, he took this as a sign that friends should never become a couple. Gordo filmed the band, creating several music videos for them, which aired on the local public access channel. The band was gaining quite a following. By senior year they had a earned the reputation in Hillridge as THE band to go see. This was obvious when they were chosen to play at the prom.


	6. Chapter 5: Prom

Thanks to anyone who's still reading this. I promise I will be updating a lot more often now that school is over. Please read and review.

Chapter 5: Prom

Gordo and Jon had surprised Lizzie and Miranda with a candlelit dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town. They sat at a table overlooking the lake. It was beautiful. After dinner they had to head to school to set up for their performance. They were being paid for two 30-minute sets, with an hour in between, that way they wouldn't have to play the whole dance since it was their prom too. The bass player and the drummer, who were seniors too, were already setting up when Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Jon arrived.

M: You guys ready for this? Playing at the prom, pretty big stuff.

L: Miranda, don't make me more nervous than I already am.

G: (whispering in Lizzie's ear) Don't worry, you'll be great. Everyone loves you and the band already, so don't sweat it. It's just another gig.

L: How do you always know the right thing to say? I'm still nervous, but just being here with you makes me feel better.

G: Good, I'm glad. I'm here and I always will be.

He gently kissed her head and then walked with Jon off the stage and out of the way. The band was just finishing up when the students really started to arrive. The band members got out from backstage long enough to take pictures with their dates and walk through Grand March. The music for the first dance, which the parents were allowed to watch, was done by the DJ. Once all of the parents had left, the band members got ready for their set and before they knew it Gordo was introducing them. Because they were an amateur band, they had no manager or anything, so since Gordo tagged along most of the time anyway he had become their unofficial representative, meaning he got them gigs and introduced them. They began there set with a new song that Lizzie and Gordo had written together called Wash. (Actually this song is a Lifehouse song, but I can't write song lyrics, so I'll be using real songs for the band's original songs, giving credit to the real artist of the song as well.)

Never meant to waste your time  
Never meant to fall out of line  
I always tried to get closer to you  
Now it seems with every step  
It feels like I'm losin' my breath  
I don't know what else I can do

But you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like sunshine

I never had to choose  
Living a life with you  
Or choosing lies only half true  
Well, now I'd rather be  
Alone with you and me  
Than hiding behind these walls

And you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like sunshine  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you fall over me  
You crawl over me like sunshine  
Like sunshine

Everything in the world was fallin' through  
All I knew was to look to you  
My sunshine  
All my life never found my place  
Until I felt the sunlight on my face  
My sunshine

Never meant to waste your time  
Never meant to fall out of line  
I always tried to get closer to you  
Now it seems with every step  
It feels like I'm losin' my breath  
Well, I don't know what else I can do

But you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like sunshine  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you fall over me  
You crawl over me like sunshine  
Like sunshine  
Like sunshine  
Like sunshine

Lizzie sang lead on most songs, with Miranda on back up, switching for some songs. Gordo stood right up front and Lizzie stared right into his eyes when she sang. To give herself confidence mostly, but also to give the song meaning. They filled their two sets with Lifehouse and other covers and several original fan favorites. The crowd loved them, and this fact did not go unnoticed by a certain man standing in the back. Little did anyone know how much this man would turn all of their lives upside down in the next couple of months.


	7. Chapter 6: Perfect

Chapter 6: Perfect

Their sets were over, the prom was almost over, only half an hour left, and the gang was blissfully happy. Lizzie and Gordo had been dancing the night away, while Miranda and Jon had snuck outside to be alone.

J: Are you having fun?

M: Of course I'm having fun, I'm here with you.

J: Well, that's good, because I have fun when I'm with you. I know that this is technically not a date, because it's prom and it's too big of a deal to be a real date when it's the first one, you can't really get to know the person, it's more a group activity, but I would love it if we could have a real first date and hopefully many more after that. You are amazing and I am such a dork not to have realized it before now. Will you go out with me for real?

MT: (smiling to herself) He is so adorable. This is exactly what I told Lizzie I want, a guy this sweet and absolutely perfect.

M: Yes, Jon, I would love to go out with you for real,' although this date already seems pretty real to me.

And with that Jon leaned over slowly and gave her a subtle kiss, one right out of the movies. Then Jon took Miranda's hand and they danced right there under the stars. It was the perfect moment.

Meanwhile, Lizzie and Gordo were slow dancing for about the millionth time. Gordo looked down at Lizzie's head, which was laid perfectly on his chest, and thought about how she was the most wonderful, amazing girl in the whole world. He tilted his head down and gave the top of her head a soft kiss.

L: (taking her head off of Gordo's chest and looking up at him) What are you thinking about?

G: 

L: You are too good to me, how will I ever be able to be just as good to you?

G: Just be my wonderful Lizzie. That's enough for me.

She got up on her tippy-toes to kiss him perfectly and passionately. She then got down and putting her head on his chest once again, they continued to dance.

MT, JT, LT, GT: This has been the perfect night. I am here with the most amazing person in the world. Life is perfect. How could things go wrong?

Prom was over, school was almost done, all of the big projects had been turned in, life had finally calmed down after a long, stressful semester. The only thing coming up was graduation and while they were all really sad to leave high school, they knew they wouldn't be leaving anyone behind. Miranda was starting a new relationship with a terrific guy, Lizzie and Gordo were hopelessly in love, so school ending wouldn't mean relationships ending. In fact Gordo had turned down Harvard to be near Lizzie. A few months ago, when he had gotten his acceptance, they had sat down and talked about it. Although Lizzie didn't want him to give up his dream of Harvard just for her, he assured her that she was ten times better than some Ivy League school out east. It was decided that he would go to Stanford while she attended UCLA with Miranda. Jon would enroll in art school in LA next year. It was perfect, they could all still be together and Lizzie and Miranda could still have their band in college, as the other guys in the band would be in town as well. The morning of graduation Miranda woke up to a soft tink noise. She climbed out of bed and walked towards her window.

MT: (peering outside) What the heck? It's 5:30 in the morning.

The sight that she was taking in below was of Jon throwing pebbles at her window. She opened her window, looked down at him and put her finger up to her mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. She quickly put on some shoes and quietly made her way downstairs and outside. It was just starting to get light out.

M: (whispering) What are you doing here? It's 5:30 in the morning.

J: I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about you. I thought we could watch the sunrise together.

M: That's so cute. Even though it's total bull. You just said that to get me to make out with you.

J: (blushing) Well, ok, that was partly it. I didn't say it JUST so you'd make out with me, I thought it would be nice to watch it too.

M: I see, well, because you went to all that trouble...

She kisses him deeply but quickly, then grabs his hand and runs into the woods behind her house. She takes him down a hill towards a creek, hidden deep in the woods. She sits them down on the bank and then kisses him again.

J: (after a few moments) 

M: I know.

Then kisses him again as the sun rises on their last day as seniors of Hillridge High School.

Lizzie woke up early too, only she decided to head out onto the balcony. She needed time to think. But lo and behold, when she got there she discovered that Gordo had had the same idea. He was leaning on the railing looking into sky. She quietly tip-toed up behind him and slowly put her hands over his eyes.

L: (trying to disguise her voice) Guess who!

G: (without turning around) Umm, Kate? You're late, I was expecting you a half an hour ago. We gotta be quick before Lizzie hears us.

Lizzie quickly slipped her hands off of his eyes and jumped back.

L: (in an attempted stern, yet mostly hurt voice) No, Gordo, it's not Kate, it's Lizzie.

Instead of him turning around looking guilty, he turned around, grabbed Lizzie around the waist.

G: I knew it was you. I was just teasing you.

Lizzie shoved him.

L: That was mean.

G: You know that there could never be anyone for me except you.

L: (softening, but still trying to make him suffer a little) It was still mean. I know that one day you will probably wake up and realize that there are so many girls out there much better than me.

G: Better than you? The only thing better than you is...is...oh, I can't even think of anything, or anyone, better than you.

L: (completely melting) Oh, Gordo. I hope you always feel that way.

G: I will. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Come on, we still have plenty of time until graduation, you wanna watch a movie and snuggle on my bed?

L: Ok, you sweet talker you. Let's go.

She grabbed his hand and led him into his bedroom, shutting the door behind her. He let go of her hand so that he could start a movie while she climbed onto his bed. He popped in one of her favorites Where The Heart Is, grabbed the remote and climbed onto his bed next here. They snuggled down into each other as he hit 

I hope that was a long enough chapter with actual story to it for you. Please review everyone and I'll love you forever! 


	8. Chapter 7: Graduation and More

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. I had the worst writer's block ever and then I was out of town for awhile. I hope you really love this chapter.

Chapter 7: Graduation and More

Graduation. A momentous occasion in life. One met with exciting, anxious, and heck, let's admit it, down right frightening feelings. A day some have been waiting for their entire school careers, while other's have chosen to regard as an impossibility, whether because of grades or because of not wanting to leave. But everyone has to move on eventually. Lizzie would be put in the don't want to leave category. Miranda, however, couldn't wait to be independent. She wanted to see the world and she wanted to see it now. Gordo was different though. At the beginning of the year, graduation was something he couldn't wait for. He needed college, he yearned for college. But then Lizzie came along. Her suddenly becoming a romantic figure in his life made things complicated. He still wanted to go to college and all that, but that meant leaving her. He couldn't even think about the end of the year anymore. It just made him think of Lizzie. He knew that college meant separation and that separation would eventually tear them apart. He knew the college would open Lizzie up to a whole new world, with all new people. He knew that that would only lead to her finding a guy much better than him. It broke his heart but there was nothing he could do. Graduation was here. In only a few short hours they would no longer be high school students, they would be adults going into a new life. But before that, he first had to get through his speech. Yes, Gordo was valedictorian with Tudgeman just half of a thousand away from him in GPA. Boy, that made Larry mad. Gordo had finally beat him. It was that lousy A- in P.E. that did it. Anyway, Gordo had written a speech so heartfelt and emotional that he wasn't sure he'd be able to get through it. No, he wasn't declaring his undying love for Lizzie or making some huge announcement, he just said what high school meant to him and what moving on means. In some ways it could be labeled as the same old graduation speech that everyone gives, but Gordo put himself in it making it completely original. As the three amigos plus one sat in the auditorium waiting for this awful day to just get over with already, a sense of satisfaction and contentment swept through everyone. The class chosen speaker did a wonderful job capturing the essence of their class. Gordo and Tudgeman gave wonderful speeches about what life really means. The whole thing as truly a celebration of who they were and it touched each and everyone person in that room. Not one girl had dry eyes. It was unfortunate though. Miranda and Jon got to sit next to each other as they were in alphabetical order, but Gordo and Lizzie were separated by a whole row and this was definitely an occasion where they needed each other. This just reminded them that they were growing up which to both of them meant growing apart because of the coming separation. But this day too would end and all would go on.

That night the entire graduating class as gathered in the auditorium now converted into a dance. Once again Lizzie and Miranda's band was playing, much to the audience's delight. They had been filling their set with fast songs to keep the mood up, but then came their break. Lizzie went to Gordo immediately.

L: I can't believe this is really it. I feel like I'll wake up tomorrow and go to school like normal. It's weird and so sad. I feel like I'm losing everyone.

G: You're not losing anyone too important. You know you'll still have the band and Miranda and especially me. Come on, you'll still be living next door to me and across the street from Miranda for a few months more and then we'll only be six hours away from each other and only three hours from home. And you'll be rooming with Miranda don't forget. It'll all be fine, I promise.

L: You can't promise something like that. But for now I'll believe you because it makes me feel better. I really have to go to the bathroom though, and I only have a few more minutes before I have to be back onstage.

G: 

While Lizzie was in the bathroom, Gordo jumped onstage. He gathered the rest of the band together and whispered something to them. They all nodded, grabbed their instruments and starting playing. Meanwhile back in the bathroom, Lizzie was just drying her hands when she heard music.

LT: What the heck, is that the band starting without me?

She walked out of the bathroom and headed for the auditorium. She had barely walked through the doorway when Gordo began to sing.

So lately  
Been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone  
You'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?

LT: OH MY GOD! That is so cute. I thought he couldn't sing, but I guess a lot has changed since freshman year.

Lizzie slowly walked to the front of the auditorium with everyone watching her until she was right up against the stage. She just stood there gazing at Gordo with him gazing right back.

If I could  
Then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high  
Or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe  
I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you  
To guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could  
Then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high  
Or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now  
Just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart  
In your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could  
Then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high  
Or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go

When the song ended the entire class began screaming and clapping for him. They couldn't believe it. They all knew about Lizzie and Gordo, but none of them could believe that he had actually sang for her. He was not the singing type, although he had the voice for it. Lizzie couldn't get over it either. She and Gordo still had their eyes locked on each other as the rest of the audience freaked out. Just as the enthusiasm was dying down, Gordo walked to the end of the stage and jumped off landing right next to Lizzie. He grabbed her face and kissed her with everything he had. Their classmates erupted in applause once again. They all knew that if any couple in their class survived it would be them. Everyone had fallen in love with Lizzie and Gordo's love affair. The rest of the evening went as planned, the band played, the people danced, everyone had a good time.

It was 12:15, the last of the students were slowly leaving, the band was onstage packing up, when a man walked up. They had seen this man before, he could usually be found standing in the back at most of their gigs. He walked up to the stage clearly wanting to speak to the band. Gordo jumped down off the stage again to speak to the man.

G: Hi, I'm David Gordon and I unofficially represent this band. Can I help you with something.

Man: Ahh, yes. My name is Joseph Farnsworth and I have been following your band for quite awhile now.

M: Yeah, I thought I recognized you. You always stand in the back and look disinterested.

Joseph: Yes. Well, I'm a representative from Crush Records and I would like to sign your band for a record deal.

There ya go! Please REVIEW! That is what keeps me going so if you wanna know what happens review. Suggestions are welcome. Thanks! Oh, and the song was Wherever You Will Go by the Calling.


	9. Chapter 8: The Beginning

Hey! Sorry this took so long, major writer's block. I'm thinking of making these two stories a whole series. What do you think? Let me know in a comment. Also if anyone has any ideas for this story let me know. Any suggestion big or small is welcome. I may not use any or all of them but I like to hear what ideas other people have. Well, read, enjoy and review!

Chapter 8: The Beginning

Lizzie awakens to bright sunshine streaming through her window onto her bed. She lies there for a few seconds then slowly sits up.

LT: What a beautiful day.

She gets up, walks over to her door, and opens it revealing Gordo standing on their balcony looking at the sunrise. The events of last night came flooding back to her at the sight of Gordo. The dance, him singing to her, but more specifically the man. The thought of this man brought both happiness and sadness upon her all at once. Right then Gordo turned slowly to see Lizzie standing in her doorway.

G: (while walking toward her) 

L: 

G: You thinking about last night?

L: Yeah. (pauses) It's all so surreal. I can't believe this is happening. I have no idea what my parents are going to say. I mean, I know we're not signed yet, but if we are then we'll all have to delay college for awhile and I'm not sure Mom and Dad will be too supportive of that.

G: I think they'll let you decide. They know that this is your dream, isn't it?

L: Well, yeah, I guess. There's just so many things to think about. So many things to keep me from doing this.

G: Like what?

L: Like you. Us. I mean if we do this, if we get signed for a record deal, what does that mean for us? We had this system all planned out. You at Stanford, me and Miranda at UCLA. We knew we'd be apart but just for days and weeks at a time, but we never thought that something this big could happen. Oh, Gordo, how could I possibly turn everything upside down for a long shot?

G: Lizzie, this is your dream. Would you want me to give up directing if it meant being away from you for awhile? No, you would tell me that this is my dream and that I have to go after my dream. Well, that's what I'm telling you. We will live, we'll have plenty more time to be together, but right now you have to go after everything you've ever wanted.

L: But Gordo, you're what I want. Yes, a singing career would be nice, but I would give it all up for you. It means nothing to me if you're not in my life.

G: No one is saying that this means we won't ever see each other again. It just might involve some long periods of time apart. Besides you are not that only person they want to sign. If everyone else has no reservations about this deal then who are you to stand in their way? Could you really tell Miranda, Mike and Chris that the band can't sign to a record deal because you don't want to be away from me?

L: No, you're right, I could never tell them that. They would be furious with me. I couldn't stop their dreams just like that. I guess we'll just have to see how this meeting with the record company goes. We might not even have to worry about this.

G: Don't worry, sweetie, they'll love you guys.

The next day, the band met with representatives from Crush Records to discuss a possible contract. By the end of the day, after interviews with each member, an audition, and a meeting with the lawyers, the band was signed for a limited contract. The next few weeks would be spent going over songs. The record company wanted to go over lyrics and music, fine tuning them to make them perfect. They wanted to start creating the perfect set list for concerts. They wanted to have the band start working with the marketing department. The end result of all this, of course, was to start touring. They would start them out with small venues on the west coast. If that went well they would record an album.


	10. Chapter 9: The Night Before the End

Hey everyone! Last chapter here for you. I really recommend, to get the whole effect and emotion of this chapter to download or somehow get the song I'm Lost Without You by Blink-182. Well, there ya go!

Chapter 9: The Night Before The End****

It was now August. Lizzie and Miranda's band had spent the summer playing small gigs on the west coast, only being gone from Hillridge for days at a time. A few weeks ago had seen them start to record an album. They would be leaving on a promotional tour sometime in September or October. But for now they had a more immediate situation to deal with. Gordo was leaving for Stanford in a week. The band's commitments had distracted Lizzie and Miranda from this impending departure, but suddenly it all became real. So many emotions were running high on all of them. So much so that they were almost numb. They were scared, excited, sad, anxious, angry and bewildered all at the same time. They didn't know how to feel, so they just didn't feel at all. They all packed up Gordo's stuff, nothing. They went to all of their favorite haunts, nothing. Nothing, they felt nothing. Or so it seemed.

Gordo had gotten a job this summer and the band spent most days, when they weren't touring or recording, practicing, so they didn't see each other much during the days. That's why when Lizzie had written a new song and was spending most of her waking hours with the band fine tuning it, Gordo didn't even know. The night before his move was finally upon them and Lizzie and Miranda were nowhere to be found.

GT: Where could they be? Don't they want to spent time with me before I have to leave?

He called Jon to see if he knew where they were.

J: You mean they're not spending the night with you? That's what I figured when Miranda told me she couldn't do anything tonight.

Gordo just couldn't figure it out. He got more and more angry as the evening went on and no sign of his best friends.

GT: I can't believe they are blowing me off like this. How could they not want to see me?

Then finally he had had enough. It was getting dark out and he was emotionally drained from waiting for them. He laid down on his bed just to rest and to stop thinking. After a few minutes he thought he heard something. He sat up and stayed silent for second, straining to hear. Nothing. He laid back down. A few minutes later the soft strains of a guitar seeped into his room. He sat up again. The sounds got louder and louder. Finally he walked outside onto the balcony. The sight that laid before him was something he would never forget. Lizzie and the band were all set up on the lawn below. They were playing, obviously vamping, waiting for him to come out. When he appeared on the balcony, Lizzie locked her eyes on him and began to sing.

I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin

Are you afraid of being alone?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'll leave my room open til sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

Are you afraid of being alone?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of being alone?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you

Gordo had never heard something so wonderful in all his life. His eyes and Lizzie's had been locked the entire time and only when the song ended did he notice that her bedroom door was wide open. He turned and looked down at the ground. Lizzie set down her guitar and slowly made her way towards the ladder. She climbed up meeting Gordo at the top. Without saying a word they kissed like never before. Then they both walked into Lizzie's room and shut the down, leaving the rest of the band to take down all of the equipment. They sat down on Lizzie's bed. There they sat silently for a long time. It was only when Gordo realized that Lizzie was crying that he spoke.

G: I wish I could say that it will all be all right and that we won't be apart that long, but who knows? I can't promise something like that. I wish I could, but I can't. (He began to cry too.) If our love is strong, it will survive this. And I believe that our love is about as strong as love can get. I love you Lizzie, with all my heart and soul. I will never stop thinking about you or loving you, that much I can promise. We'll keep in touch, you'll see. And if we don't I know that someway, somehow we will find our way back to each other again. If not in this life then in the next.

L: Oh, Gordo, I love you. I can't believe this is happening. I don't want to say goodbye though, goodbyes are for when it's really final. This isn't over so it's not goodbye, it will never be goodbye. I don't really know what else to say. I poured all of my emotions and energy into that song. I really am lost without you, but I hope you're right. I hope that I will be found again. I hope we find each other again.

And with that they just sat silent again. Eventually Lizzie fell asleep in Gordo's lap. As he stared down at her, stroking her hair softly, he whispered into her ear, 

**  
**


End file.
